Midnight Sun Fever
by jennibare
Summary: Written for the LJ 2010 Summer Challenge. Midnight sun fever has more than one meaning and Zuko's a bit on edge. Katara's more than willing to help him out. PWP, Post-series, the Southern Water Tribe. NC-17 for celestial inspired pr0n


**For the LJ 2010 Summer Challenge. Prompt of "Solstice". **

**

* * *

**

Blowing warm air into his hands for the umpteenth time in the past hour, Zuko questioned how on earth this could even remotely be considered summer. The wind that blew across the thick white blanket of snow across the land was biting cold and it was just as ridiculously freezing inside the thick structure that made up the recently completed palace of the Southern Water Tribe capital. Honestly if it weren't for the very presence of the sun he would never have believed Katara when she wished him a happy summer solstice two mornings ago at breakfast.

He had been invited by the two Water Tribe siblings to attend their tribal summer solstice celebration. A time in which the little village turned city would celebrate the sun and its life giving warmth to their polar region. Being the obliging Fire Lord that he was, he accepted the invitation. It was a perfect opportunity to strengthen political relations with his friends' people and an even better opportunity to get out of the palace for a week or two. Having taken the throne nearly six years ago much had changed around the world. Peace was fragile but thanks to his strong relationships with his friends from the other nations it afforded all of them the opportunity to ease past hostilities.

Katara had convinced him- how on earth she always managed to do that he wasn't quite sure- that it would be so much fun and a perfect opportunity to strength relations with her people and get out of the palace for a bit.

But now he was second guessing this decision.

Nearly a week in this arctic torture was wearing him down. Trying to constantly maintain body heat from the frigid temperatures wasn't nearly as draining the constant pull of that never setting sun. It was making him restless and irritable. It was like he was stuck in an endless peak that never released. And dear sweet Agni he needed release. He hoped that a bending battle with his favorite waterbender would help however it had the opposite effect. Feeling more agitated and restless, at night, in bed all by himself he prayed that a slip of a hand into his pants, a stroke, a twist, until the tension broke and his breathing slowly descended to normal would help ease his restlessness. It wasn't good enough though. If anything it made it worse than bending.

And Katara, his best friend turned fiancée through some twist of his luck, wasn't helping whatsoever.

Not that little girl she was when they met all that time ago. Now a full grown woman, all hips and breasts and curves in all the right places. It was just a shame that most of those curves were hidden beneath the layer upon layer of clothing that was needed for this part of the world. He missed his homeland where she would be dressed in silks that did nothing to hide those curves from his appreciative eyes. Back home they shared a bed however here in her homeland since they weren't officially married yet she thought it more appropriate to have separate rooms. Between the lack of her in his arms when he fell asleep or woke up and this fucking sun that never set it was enough to drive any man crazy- let alone one particular firebending Lord- crazy.

Stupid, sexy Katara. Always swaying her hips when she walked. Nibbling her bottom lip when she was thinking about something. The little giggle that sounded so innocent but Zuko knew better. Oh, ho! He _knew_ better. Her innuendo during their conversations throughout his visit, especially after she plated him some of the traditional dish of her land during one of the many celebrations. Stewed sea prunes. Each time she enjoyed them she had to brag. "They're so succulent and they explode in your mouth with thick juices-"

He swore that she did that on purpose. Licking her fingers clean of their supposed juicy goodness in such a way that Zuko was practically raging under his thick robes by the time she was finished. Never before had he been more envious of her fingers than right now. Excusing himself as politely as possible, he left for his private room. It was a lush mix of ice, local animal furs and bones decorated in elaborate designs, and imported woods and stones that could very well rival the opulence of his palace back home.

Stripping off his heavy outer coat, tossing it haphazardly onto the nearest chair, he knelt on the fur rug to begin meditating desperate to clear his mind, settle the restlessness, but the pull from the sun was making it exceedingly difficult for him. Then the visions of Katara suckling on her own fingers kept creeping in. The unintentionally sultry way that she moved crept in too. The never ending energy he felt was going to make him explode soon and he wasn't sure how well that would look for him.

A small knock on his door startled his eyes open. Lifting from his spot on the floor, a frustrated growl escaped his lips as he flung open the heavy wooden door. Katara stood there looking demure yet Zuko knew better. He growled again, so softly that she didn't hear him.

"You don't like it here, do you?" she began, shutting the door softly behind her. Zuko paced across the room, his heavy boots crunching on the hard surface of the floor, staring out the lone window at that stupid sun grazing the horizon as it had all week. He had noticed however that it was getting lower in the sky but not low enough to fall over the edge.

"I never said that." He turned to face the waterbender, his eyes gentle despite his inner restlessness.

"But you don't." He didn't miss the trace of hurt in her blue eyes. She twiddled with the white fur lining the edge of her heavy outer coat.

"It's too cold and the sun," he bit his cheek unsure of the best words to use to explain how he was feeling, "It's always up and it makes it… difficult for me."

Katara bit her bottom lip and murmured a sultry "Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe…?" She glanced away and blushed.

"What?" Zuko swallowed thickly, her skirts swishing softly to her movements as she approached him coming to stand mere inches in front of him.

"Maybe I can help you out." There she was biting those lusciously thick lips again. Her clear blue eyes darkened with something he had never seen before but certainly wanted more of. Agni save him!

"How?"

She smiled deviously, licked her lips, and ran her hand over his chest, toying with the belt that held his tunic closed that soon unraveled for her. She tugged at it letting it slip from his waist to his feet. Her fingers dipped beneath the edge of his tunic pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms slowly letting the material slip away from his body. "Well, I am a healer, as you know obviously" sliding her fingers underneath his undershirt they trailed up his belly to rest on the scar from where he had taken that shot of lightening, "and I think you have what we call 'Midnight Sun Fever'."

"Oh?" his good eyebrow arched. A part of him doubted this was really a disease, but her insistent touches along his flesh as she pulled the undershirt up and over his head were hard to argue with, "Yeah. See living here, Water Tribe folks are pretty much used to it, but outsiders have a really hard time with the sun always being up." Delicate tan hands trailed over his stomach, arms, shoulders, mapping the dips and planes under the guise of checking her "patient", swirled around his bellybutton and followed the line of hair that led to the edge of his pants.

"Really hard time, huh?" Zuko questioned watching Katara untie the knot that held up the heavy outer pants letting those too slip to the floor.

"Of course. And I suspect that with you being a firebender that it'd be especially difficult for you." He hissed when she ran a finger along his length swelling instantly against her touch despite the protection of the inner pants. His hands instantly went for the curve of her hips as if they knew their rightful place on her body.

"Uh, huh. It has been really difficult," he affirmed, his breathing getting shallow as she ran a finger up and down, measuring his girth and length through the material.

"Oh, you poor thing," she sympathized, leaning in close, her lips brushing against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Zuko tried to swallow but his throat went dry as nimble fingers kept working him over while tongue and teeth scraped against his ear and jaw and neck. "Katara." He wasn't sure if it was a warning, a question, or a plea. She shushed him with her lips pressed against his for the briefest moment. Somehow he managed to form a semi-coherent thought asking, "So how does one cure 'Midnight Sun Fever'?"

She grinned up at him, licking her lips yet again, "Well, it depends on the symptoms. You're wound up?" Her hand found its way inside his pants and slid down his shaft too slow for his liking.

"Uh-huh." His eyes shut, closing his senses to all except the feel of her cool hand against his heated flesh.

"Restless?" Up her hand went.

"Uh…-huh." Oh, shit this felt good.

"Irritable?" The twist at the top.

"Uh-… nguh," more of pant than an actual answer.

"Feel like you need release?" A squeeze back to the base.

His eyes fluttered open catching her blues, his hands fisting the fabric of her dress tightly, "I definitely need release."

Her expression was an erotic mix of desire and playfulness. His breath caught in his throat as she kissed her way down his chest, sinking to her knees taking his pants with her, his thick manhood right in front of her beautiful face. A pink tongue darted out and ran across the head of his cock sending a shiver up and down his spine. He couldn't help but give a needy moan of approval and so she did it again, this time taking the crown into her mouth and sucking gently while teasing her tongue at the opening then pressing her tongue flat along the underside pressing the tip against the roof of her mouth before pulling away. He sucked in his breath again at the contrast as she alternated between of the wet warmth of that velvet tongue and the dry cold air in the room when she pulled away. She was torturing him. He was certain of it. Then he made the mistake of turning his eyes downward, finding her cerulean eyes twinkling up at him while she made easy work of his manhood in between those heavenly lips. The suction of her mouth gave way to the nips of her teeth then the long licks of her tongue, it was an orchestra of sensations that built up quicker than he expected. The slick of her saliva allowed her hand to pump him while her mouth bobbed around his tip finding this combination most effective for the results she was seeking.

Shit! He was going to come and soon. He tried desperately to pull away, not wanting to degrade her by coming in her mouth, but she pulled against him tighter clutching his backside firmly.

"Katara!" he pled, his voice a harsh whisper, his fingers deep within the mass of long brown hair desperately trying to pull her away, "Please. Stop. I'm-. Oh, fuck!" she teased the flesh between the head and shaft with rough suction, "Oh, please! I'm going to come."

"So?" she managed through the heavy flesh in her mouth.

"So? Shit! I don't want to… you know… in your mouth." His golden eyes shut tightly now, trying to ignore the tightening of his sac and the coil of heat in his belly.

"Why?" she pulled back, continuing to slide her hand up and down his hardened flesh not wanting to lose what she had worked so hard to build up.

Oh, shit! He had been told that to do such a thing was degrading to a respectable woman and this master waterbender was as respectable a woman as he could think of. Granted he was sure respectable women don't give blow jobs like this. He couldn't come up with one single answer, finally blurting, "Just because we don't do that in my land."

"Well, we're not in your land now are we? And in my land, we don't waste anything, including this," emphasizing her point she gave a long lick from his tip down his shaft, nipping lightly on one side of his sac before suckling on the wrinkled flesh of the other side.

Okay, there was no arguing with that logic, if there could be any logic involved in any of this that is. He groaned and non-verbally gave his permission for her to continue to which she gladly did. Lapping her way back to his tip, she sucked and teased moaning slightly herself the vibrations adding to the pleasure of her bobbing head, her hand divinely pumping his length in time to her mouth. One of her hands had snuck around and gripped his buttocks, more to hold onto something so as not to fall herself. Feral noises came from deep within his chest, his hips buckled uncontrolled as she purred around him. The coil of desire tightened and his eyes closed tight so lost in this sensation as he fisted her hair tighter until he couldn't take any more. He practically slammed his cock down her throat and shot load after mind-blowing load into her hot waiting mouth. His knees buckled and if she hadn't been holding him by the ass cheeks he would have collapsed. Swallowing every last drop he issued and then some, she helped bring him down from his peak, feeling him twitch and buck, even giggle, as his intensely sensitive flesh was still under assault from her tongue and lips. He stammered and tried to regain whatever composure he could.

It must have been the sun's power over him that left him unsated still rather than a lump on the floor basking in the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm. It had to be that fucking hot waterbender with the devilish mouth and enticing body. Jerking away from her, he brought her up from her knees pulling her in tight to his body and kissed her soundly tasting himself on her sweet full lips. He roughly pulled at her coat and robes, practically singeing the fabric in his desire to get to her flesh. She just giggled, "Feel better?"

Zuko smirked down at her, still trying to catch his breath from moments earlier, "Not quite."

Somehow he managed to get her in her underclothes without burning them off her, although he heard a tear or two or five. He'd have to remember to help her mend those later. His hands found the edges of her breast bindings and loosened the knot, the material dropping away from her body much as his clothing dropped from his own. Her pert breasts were gorgeous, the dusky nipples puckered from either the chill of the room or the heat of their encounter. Zuko licked his lips in anticipation, fingers cupping the supple flesh, thumbs grazing over the nubs getting a hearty purr from the waterbender. Zuko's hands trailed lower across her ribs, her stomach, her bellybutton, mimicking her movements from earlier.

"Since we're in your land, as you so graciously mentioned, I have learned that you can't take without giving back," Zuko's eyes darkened still with desire, toyed with the edges of her short under coverings. His lips moved from her ear to her neck breathing in her scent while hands massaged her flesh going further south along her stomach. Much as her fingers had slid beneath his clothes, so did his.

Toying with the patch of curls that ticked his fingertips, he wondered aloud, "So since the sun is always up, does that mean the moon never rises?"

Katara's glazed expression puzzled over the seemingly random question, distracted at the fingers that had spread her legs open enough to begin gingerly tracing her nether lips, "Yeah, uh, I guess."

"So that means that you're kind of powerless? What with rising with the moon and all." Her very essence coated his fingers allowing his fingers to easy slide along her folds.

Her lips turned down slightly at the thought and Zuko felt a surge rush through him just as he found that bundle of nerves at the apex that caused her to twitch away when he pressed. "It does, doesn't it?"

"No," she replied defiantly rubbing her legs together as if she could rub away the hand that was beginning to pleasure her, shyness seeping in, defiance at it edges, but Zuko knew better. He pressed the bundle firmly getting a most fascinating noise from the waterbender. He pressed again several more times with varying degrees of pressure. She arched into his grip and the surge rushed through him again. It was more than the sun's power that surged through him. It was the heat of her body seeping into his. Her arousal more evident as her breaths turned to pants and moans, her folds getting slicker by the moment, and her heat rising to match his.

"Without the moon, I have no way to release my energy. I'm just as stuck as you," she admitted, her voice a harsh whisper, one hand twining into his black hair, the other gripping his upper arm for support.

He met her lips with his own, pressing lightly at their soft edges, "Perhaps, I can help you? Like you helped me? You're wound up, too?" he inquired, circling his thumb around her swollen clit.

"Uh-huh." Her breathing got shallow, eyes squeezed tightly.

"Restless?" He pressed the bundle one more time.

"Uh…-huh." She twitched against his hand, clutching harder to his arm to prevent herself from falling.

"Irritable?" He dropped a finger to the delicate flesh of her opening.

"Uh-huh," more of pant than an actual answer.

"Feel like you need release?" Back up to her clit pressing rapidly against it. He watched her body clench and her eyes cross before sliding closed. Drawing his hand away before she could peak.

Biting her bottom lip she turned her cerulean eyes to his. "Oh, I definitely need release." He smiled down at her smugly, plunging his tongue into her mouth as a finger plunged inside her. Tongues danced against each other and teeth nipped while his fingers kept working their magic over and in her.

Soon though his fingers weren't enough for either of them. His lips trailed down her taunt stomach, past her belly button. The short under pants were toyed with for a moment before Zuko practically ripped them from her body flinging them out of his way. Her tan skin was exposed to him completely and he sucked in his breath at the sight of her. The soft hairs covered her mound but they did nothing to hide her arousal from him. Running a hand down her legs enjoying the silken strength of them, he then slid back up her inner thighs opening her. He could smell her heat. He could practically taste her desire. Tracing fingers along the plump outer lips he spread her open. A pearl of fluid waited at her entrance for his tongue to claim and greedily he did. Her mewls and gasps were food for his desire but this was the true feast.

Trailing his tongue along her slit he pulled away from her getting a very frustrated growl. Glancing up, entranced, he watched her face while a finger pumped in and out, adding a second one at her demand. He caressed the flesh of her belly with his lips feeling her tight sheath flutter around his fingers as her orgasm built up within her. The first wave exploded around his fingers but he didn't relent. Continuing to pump, he added the sensation of his tongue on her clit and grinning proudly against her body the second wave nearly drowned him. Her legs writhed around his head struggling to keep herself afloat in this wave of pleasure. If he hadn't been her anchor she would have pooled onto the floor. He debated bringing a third peak, but the ache in his loins pulled him up from the floor. Removing his hand from between her thighs, his hands trailed along her belly and sides as her tongue trailed along his lips tasting herself on his lips as he had tasted himself on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while sliding her left leg up to his hip circling it around him. He could feel her heat so close to his straining manhood that he couldn't help but groan. Her blue eyes darkened like the night skies desire tingeing it like stars. His hands lifted her ass to position her just so, pushed upward just as she pushed down, enclosing him inside her tight wet flesh. A breathless pant released from both benders as he began thrusting himself inside. It felt so good to be within her. Katara's arms wound tightly around his neck pulling him close, pressing her full breasts against the smooth expanse of his chest. She was bounced up and down his cock, in and out, the chill of the room hitting him for the briefest moment before the heat of her body slammed back down. It felt fucking incredible, but the angle didn't allow for as much friction as they both needed. Release frustratingly just out of reach.

"Bed! Now!" one or the other finally demanded. With a giggle she landed first on the furs followed by her solar powered lover, never once breaking the connection of their bodies. Divinely strong tan legs lifted onto his elbows opening her wide for the slam of his hips into her. Much better. A torrent of sounds from their bodies and mouths echoed across the frozen walls of his room. Lips tried to meet lips but the volley of his hips against hers kept them just out of reach. Katara's cries were almost as encouraging as the sun's vigor over him, urging him to release its celestial powers into her in an eclipse of passion. Time stood still as he varied between sweetly making love and all out fucking his waterbender in a multitude of positions across the expanse of the huge bed. Every muscle strained against the pull, his mind lost long ago in the pleasures, every nerve ending electric against the chill of the room and the heat of his body.

However the moon had a different idea. Not to be outdone by its counterpart, it was driving the sun from its perch in the sky as Katara pushed Zuko onto his back straddling him. His hands had ample room to explore her breasts, hands sliding down her belly finding the bundle of nerves above where he resided within her. Pressing, urging her to join him in this oblivion. Just as that sun, that fucking orb that stubbornly hadn't wanted to leave the sky the entire week that Zuko had been here, finally- finally!- slipped beneath the horizon. Just as the sun released its powerful grip on the firebender, Zuko released too. Hard. He couldn't believe the sounds that were coming from him but sweet Agni! He couldn't ask for a better sensation. The sun finally set, Zuko finally- finally!- sated, the waterbender holding him cooing and stroking across his shoulders and down his spin bring him down into the sweet afterglow.

"Better?" she teased gently, bending the sweat from their brows. Zuko mumbled incoherently in agreement, ragged body at long last able to relax. His eyes slipped closed snuggling against her body under the furs of the bed. He felt her shifting next to him, mind too gone to really care what exactly she was doing.

"Sheesh Zuko, I think you almost ripped my nipple off," her water-gloved hand was healing the zealously-inflicted injuries to her body. The nipple, the bruises on her hips from his fingers, the marks on her neck from his mouth, between her legs from where he inflicted the most damage.

He leaned up to kiss her softly whispering a heartfelt apology. She merely snorted and finished her repairs to her body so she could sleep comfortably wrapped in each other's arms. He was almost asleep when she spoke up again. "You know, you're going to be in trouble when the Winter Solstice hits, right?"

"I do hope so," he agreed brushing away the thick curtain of hair from her shoulder to kiss the flesh there, he ran a hand over her skin, already feeling the sun starting to rise again after its brief disappearance. "But until then…"


End file.
